


Confronting Flay

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai confronts Flay over sleeping with Kira. Flay realizes what Sai's own feelings for Kira are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting Flay

**Author's Note:**

> 'Gundam Seed' doesn't belong to me. It just inspires some 'behind the scenes' ideas for fan fiction. ;)

"You took advantage of Kira, when he was crying." Sai didn't even bother to hide the accusation in his voice.

"I had to!" Flay bit her trembling lip. "I'm weak, Sai. Kira is a coordinator. I have to take advantage of any weakness he shows, if I'm to get the better of him!"

"You still think of Kira as an enemy?" Sai asked incredulously, staring at her. This was ridiculous, but there was a tight knot of anger forming in his belly. "I can't believe this. You've been with him, held him, tasted his tears." He advanced upon Flay, unaware of how menacing the movement was. "How can you still think of him as an enemy?!"

"Sai?" Flay asked, her eyes widening as the look on her former fiance's face. "You...I...we were engaged. I thought you were jealous of another man, a stronger man getting to me first. I never dreamed..." Her face twisted, as she took a step backwards. "You want Kira for yourself? Why? You've never been a lover of boys!"

"I'm not," Sai said, flatly, meeting her expression of horror steadily. "Kira is special, though. I've never met a boy like him before. I can only dream of having him the way you did." His steady gaze turned puzzled, confused. "How can you? How can you still see him as an enemy?"

Flay backed up another step. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, on the brink of hysteria. "He's a coordinator, isn't he?"

"Oh, Flay." Disappointment welled up again in Sai, the constant disappointment in Flay that had been growing, ever since she boarded the Archangel. He had always known she was as selfish as she was cute, but this was simply too much. "Are you really that weak?" Sai asked, not even bothering to hide his bitterness. 

Flay flinched. "You love Kira more than me," she whispered. Tears were filling her eyes. "You always have. 

Sai didn't bother to deny it. "You've done nothing to change my mind, or my heart. I was really hoping you would."

A sob made its choking way out of Flay's throat, as she turned and fled.


End file.
